


Bloodstained

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Gen, Violence, alien!xephos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos encounters the elusive Lying..<br/>It doesn't quite go as he expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstained

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little less cutsey.. Yeah..  
> I read a couple of fanfictions on Tumblr involving Lying getting rather brutally attacked by other Yogs, and merely shrugging it off since they simply can't die. And I thought I'd give something similar a shot, and it somehow turned into this. So. Yeah. Enjoy. :)

"Why are you even here!?" Xephos half-shouted at the small blonde witch stood a few metres in front of him. Gaunt, dead blue eyes staring at the aliens gleaming sapphire ones.

"Merely passing through, spaceman. That's all. Or am I not allowed my freedom anymore?" They responded slowly. Their voice high-pitched and eerily bouncy as they watched the sapphire-eyed alien pace back and forth uneasily across the grass, his long tail flicking back and forth dangerously, A shining diamond blade held loosely in one hand. 

"You shouldn't be allowed anything, you vile, foul little beast!" Xephos snarled, stopping in his tracks and turning fully to face the little witch, who was still staring with dead eyes and a strange smile pulling at their thin lips, revealing sharp, serrated teeth, that just didn't look right in their mouth. 

"You flatter me." They smirked. Still not moving, merely watching.

Xephos involuntarily took a step forward, raising his sword slightly, but the creatures smile merely widened.

"You're acting so brave, it's such a shame that your fear is scrawled across your face and shining through your sleeves, otherwise I might of almost believed that you weren't afraid of me." Their eyes drifted from the light red neons swirling around Xephos' eyes, and then down to the light shining through the sleeves of his jacket, coming from the markings on his arms. It was plain as day that he was afraid, petrified even, of the witch stood before him. The frustrating and downright evil little man who had caused so much grief to so many people. And they were just standing there. _Taunting_ him.

Xephos' grip on his sword tightened, his eyes glowing brighter, he really wanted to attack the annoying blonde in front of him. Cut them open and watch them bleed. Maybe he could be the one to finally get rid of them once and for all. To do what others had tried and failed to do.. Maybe..

"Oh, I know that look. You're on the verge of striking me, aren't you?" They paused for a moment, seemingly waiting for a reply, though after not getting one, they let out a laugh that was almost like a giggle, before continuing. "Go on then. Attack me. I'd like to see you try to hurt me." A sly smirk replaced their smile, and they watched the alien carefully, waiting for a response.

Xephos' hesitated for a moment, before deciding that it was worth a try if nothing else, he'd never get another chance to wipe this wretch from the planet, there was no harm in trying, right?

He took a few quick steps forwards, lifting his sword high before bringing it down heavily towards the witch. They clicked their fingers and Xephos' sword seemed to bounce off an invisible wall surrounding them, the alien staggered backwards from the recoil, his eyes widening slightly as he regained his balance. They simply watched, now looking a little bored.

"Try harder." They said firmly. Glaring up at the taller man with dark blue eyes.

They both stared in silence for a moment before Xephos' eyes narrowed again and he raised his sword above his head. 

He took two long, fast steps towards the witch before bringing his blade down upon them again. This time though, there was no resistance, and the diamond sword made contact with the blonde's left shoulder, tearing through the silky fabric of their shirt, and slicing quickly down the side of their chest, clipping against bone and stopping at the bottom of their ribs.

They inhaled sharply as the blade cut through them, dark eyes widening, but not in shock. Mere seconds later, Xephos' slashed his sword again, striking across the creatures stomach, cutting through flesh like paper. 

Xephos stepped backwards, suddenly a little unsteady on his feet, his hands shaking as he looked at his sword, now dripping with dark red blood. Somewhat hesitantly, he returned his gaze to the witch, who was absently prodding at the wounds with a sharp-nailed finger. Watching, eyes wild, as their blood seeped through the blue and white fabric of their shirt. They slowly looked up at Xephos, mouth slightly agape, razor-sharp teeth still visible.

"You stabbed me." They said quickly, feigning surprise. Their eyes narrowed into a scowl and an unpleasant grimace appeared on their face. "How rude."

"I--B-but you said-- How-- How are you still--" Xephos tripped and stumbled on his words. Suddenly finding himself unable to think of anything coherent to say. 

"You actually thought you could hurt me?" They said simply, the grimace turning into a nasty smile as they continued to poke at and run their clawed fingers along the gaping wounds now slashed across their torso. Soaking their pale hands in sticky red blood.

Xephos could feel a lump rising in his throat, and he was desperately fighting back the urge to gag at the sight. He wasn't usually squeamish. But this was quite horrific.

They casually ran one hand through their hair, streaking the blonde strands with smears of crimson. 

"How-how are you not in pain. H-How are you not dying!?" Xephos asked shakily. The witch bit absently at one of their nails, before casually licking the blood from their finger. As they moved their hand away from their sharp-toothed mouth, they pursed their lips in a cheeky smile.

"Oh Xephos, Xephos Brindley. Heh. Don't you know?" They said calmly, tilting their head slightly to the side, as they watched the uneasy look on the aliens face twist into distorted confusion. 

Their smirk shifted into a fox-like grin as they jumped into the air, flying quickly towards Xephos and stopping when the two were at eye-level - leaving the witch floating a few inches off the ground.

Xephos almost seemed frozen to the spot as the lights around his eyes grew brighter, and the pale red started to seep into his irises, tainting the gleaming sapphire into a muddy mixture of the two primary colours.

"..K-know what..?" The alien stuttered as they raised their hand and gently pressed their fingers against the brunettes cheek, slowly shifting their hand so that their palm was touching the aliens skin too. Leaving a small bloody red hand print that dripped down his face and clipped round his jaw, down his neck.

Their sly grin grew wider as they moved their hand away from Xephos' cheek. 

" _I. Can't. Die._ " Their voice was hushed, yet stern and creepy. Pressing one finger against the centre of Xephos' forehead, trailing it down his face and stopping at the tip of the aliens nose, not caring that their sharp nail was scratching at his skin.

"B-but that's not possible." Xephos said breathlessly as they drifted backwards away from him, still floating in the air. "Even the demigods will eventually fall, you can not live forever, Lying!" He was trying to sound firm, but it wasn't really working, his voice was still shaking as he tried to steady his breathing. He kept glancing at the horrible gashes that he'd inflicted on the witch, blood continuing to pour from them, staining the white part of their shirt crimson and tinting the blue part a muddy brown, drifting down into the beige fabric wrapped around their waist. But despite them still poking and playing with the wounds, they were acting as if nothing had happened,

"Oo you know my name. Someone has friends in high places." They grinned, their voice suddenly much chirpier. They crossed their legs in the air. Not tearing their eyes away from Xephos' now dirty reddy-blue eyes. Their foxy smirk quickly came back before they continued. "I've lived for centuries, millennia even. I made myself what I am. Knowledge, is power, and power, is maddening!" Lying almost cackled, their blue eyes wide and wild as they stared at Xephos. "Don't underestimate me, least of all because I'm short, spaceman. It has gotten people killed before, no douht it'll happen again." They almost growled, but with an odd bounce to their tone. 

Before Xephos could respond. Their was a flare of white light coming from the creature, which was quickly replaced by a cloud of dark smoke. Xephos covered his mouth and nose from the thick fog as it passed over him, dispersing within seconds. Leaving the clearing empty, aside from a very alarmed and very scared alien. Who really wasn't sure what had just happened.

\--

"R-right.." He muttered to nobody as he stared at the spot where Lying had stood, expecting there to be blood on the floor, but finding the grass to be clean, not even showing signs of someone having stood there.

He wiped the gore from his face with the back of his sleeve, crimson blood barely visible against his dark red jacket. He shakily sheathed his sword, not bothering to wipe the blood from the blade before hand. He turned slowly and started to make his way back home. He didn't really know how he was going to explain this encounter to his friends..


End file.
